


Eternal Elegy

by ruffruffren



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoe knew this day would come.</p>
<p>Surrounded by the serenity of his father's melody he accepts his fate without fear in his heart, though he does not go without hesitation. Reluctant to say goodbye to the one he has shared the only happiness in his life with his resolve wavers.  </p>
<p>This is his destiny. </p>
<p>And so he takes his last step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Elegy

That melody...

It danced on the wind, as gentle as birdsong, carrying the shimmering light of summer wrapped within each tender note. Konoe's ears twitched as he began to listen, turning this way and that as he sought out the source of such a pleasant sound. He had heard this tune before, he realised, somewhere long ago amidst the chaos of years gone by, Life had been peaceful since that time, and even now the soft plucking of a lute brought a familiar calmness to heart.

'...noe...' The wordless song called to him. That voice too was one he knew.

Opening his eyes Konoe found himself surrounded by darkness. It enveloped him completely, his own body erased into nothingness. But he wasn't afraid.

'...Konoe...'

There it was again. It drifted over the serenity of the lute's song, the sound of his name upon formless lips. As he thought to turn around he saw the darkness break before his eyes, and shielded his eyes from the sudden brilliance that poured forth.

'Konoe...'

'I'm here.' He answered, lowering his arms. His eyes no longer hurt and there in the purity of the light he saw an outstretched palm. It was broader than his own but still delicate, fragile fingers as pale as snow. He reached out, feeling the nostalgic warmth cloak around him and pull him through. But for a moment he lingered on the threshold, tail swaying as he thought back to what he would leave behind. Yet this was how it was meant to be, and he let his heart be guided by the hand that held firmly to his own.

 

'Welcome home, Konoe.'

 

* * *

 

'Ah... Did I wake you?'

Konoe blinked open his sleepy eyes, clearing away the haze and looking up to the one who spoke. A soft, apologetic smile waited for him there, and he nuzzled against his father's leg dreamily. 'I didn't mean to fall asleep.'

Shui's fingers caressed Konoe's cheek in a soothing motion, brushing away the sandy tendrils of his hair. At this rate he would soon drift of again, a low purring radiating from within him.

'It's alright though, to sleep. You can sleep as long as you want to here. Tell me, did you dream?'

'...I don't know.' Konoe answered, unsure if he had or not. He felt as though a shadow were cast upon his heart, as if to cloak his vision from something important. 'I feel like... I have forgotten something, or someone. Someone important.'

'Is that so?' Shui replied quietly.

Konoe listened to the breeze whisper to the trees above, the leaves swaying and the Moon of Light's mellow rays spilt like liquid light onto his face soothingly. He focused on the warmth of his father's thigh that was his pillow, he let the sweetness of his scent fill his lungs as he breathed deeply.

And then, as if entranced by the beauty of the moment they shared, Shui began to sing his wordless song, lifting the burden that plagued Konoe's soul.

 

Together they spent this eternal moment beneath the trees, forever the melody of Shui's lute echoing across time.

 


End file.
